


Stupid Is As Stupid Does

by CaremKefo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Rodney McKay, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/pseuds/CaremKefo
Summary: An intelligent person who does stupid things is still stupid.Written for the prompt, '"I don’t know how much longer I can do this" / "We’ve literally been working out for five minutes"'





	Stupid Is As Stupid Does

**Author's Note:**

> I tweaked the dialogue a little to make it fit the characters, but the general idea is still the same.

Rodney's legs burned and his chest felt too tight. His eyes tracked Ronon as he ran - strong legs easily widening the distance between them, pants hugging the curve of his ass. An ass that disappeared from view as Ronon rounded the corner, and with it Rodney could feel his motivation fading. When he eventually turned the corner and saw the next section of corridor stretching ahead of him, not even the sight of Ronon's ass could keep him going.

"I don’t know... how much longer... I can do this," he panted, his pace slowing.

Up ahead Ronon stopped, jogging on the spot as he turned to look at him. "'S only been five minutes."

Rodney stumbled to a stop with a wail of protest. "I have a stitch in my side, I can barely feel my legs, and I'm struggling to breathe."

"I thought you wanted to get fit?"

"Because I am _not_ fit," Rodney pointed out. "I need to build up to running a marathon."

Ronon frowned. "'S just a short run."

Rodney slumped against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. "Go on without me," he muttered.

Ronon looked thoughtful. "Imagine the Wraith are behind you," he suggested.

Rodney glared up at him but got to his feet, staggering as his jelly-like legs threatened to give out on him, then sat back down again.

Ronon ran back to him and towered over him even more so than usual. "If you wanted someone to go easy on you, you should've asked Sheppard."

Rodney looked at the wall, the floor, anywhere that wasn't Ronon. This had been a stupid idea. _So stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid..._ he mentally berated himself.

"Why'd you ask _me_?"

Rodney mumbled something into his knees.

"What?"

Rodney lifted his head sighed. "I said, 'because I wanted to spend time with you'."

He could feel Ronon staring at him, and could practically hear the wheels turning in his brain. Belatedly he wondered how Satedans felt about same-sex relationships. It was probably something he should have considered sooner.

"You think I'm stupid," the other man accused eventually.

Rodney jerked his head up. "No, I don't. You ran from the Wraith for _seven years_ \- that takes brains as well as brawn."

"You don't think I'm as smart as _you_."

Rodney scoffed. "I don't think _anyone_ 's as smart as me."

Ronon crossed his arms, and Rodney's eyes were drawn to the curve of his strong biceps.

"I think you're pretty stupid," Ronon stated. When Rodney said nothing, he elaborated. "You didn't have to come _running_ with me just to spend time with me."

Rodney looked baffled. "But.. you _like_ running "

Ronon smirked, and he dropped his arms to his sides. "I also like eating."

"Oh. Well. Eating's good. I mean, I'm hypoglycemic so I need to—"

"I know," Ronon interrupted, offering him a hand.

Rodney took it, allowing Ronon to help him to his feet. When Ronon didn't let go, Rodney stared at their joined hands for a long moment.

"Oh."

"Yeah?" Ronon asked, sounding amused.

But when Rodney looked at him, there was also an uncharacteristic shyness in his eyes. Sometimes he forgot just how young Ronon really was.

"I'm so stupid."

"Told you," Ronon chuckled. Then his confidence faded again. "So... did you want to get something to eat? With me?" he added.

"Yes," Rodney nodded, still a little hazy with disbelief. "But can we _walk_?"

"Sure," Ronon said, leading them in the direction of the dining hall, still holding Rodney's hand. "But running would help shift some of that extra weight; build up an appetite."

"I can think of a few more _fun_ ways to burn a few calories," Rodney remarked offhandedly.

Ronon looked at him. "Is that a promise?" he asked, a wicked glint in his eye.

"I... Um... Maybe? Yes?" Rodney stammered, blushing under Ronon's intense gaze.

Ronon grinned and, instead of following the main hallway to the dining hall, shoved Rodney down a side corridor and into a transporter.

"Your quarters or mine?" he asked Rodney, hand hovering over the control panel.

"Whoever's is closer."

He didn't see where Ronon pressed, but with the way Ronon was looking at him it didn't matter - things between them were only heading one way.


End file.
